phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Quietest Day Ever
| image = PnF Ninjas.jpg | caption = Candace seeing Phineas and Ferb with their friends wearing ninja outfits. | season = 3 | production = 324a | broadcast = 152 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz | director = Jay Lender | us = March 30, 2012 | international = | xd = July 14, 2012 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Bully Bromance Breakup" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After Mom asks the kids to keep quiet while she prepares for her online knitting test, Phineas and Ferb create ninja outfits designed to hide the wearer from anyone who is not wearing them. Meanwhile, Candace becomes increasingly frustrated after she can’t find the boys and bust them. Across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents the De-Handsome-Inator. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb and their friends are playing a "robot attack" game with Buford's robot suit, but he trips over a lamp. Linda tells Candace that she wants everyone to be quiet while she is taking her online knitting test, and is leaving Candace in charge. Candace tells the boys to be "quiet and invisible", giving Phineas the idea to make ninja suits. Major Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has been drawing ugly pictures onto handsome men on magazine covers, including one of Major Monogram, and is probably plotting something. After Perry leaves, Monogram begins to cry and ask why Doofenshmirtz did this to his photo. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry gets trapped in a giant apple. Doofenshmirtz says that the men on magazine covers are "mocking him", so he invented the De-Hadsome-Inator to make them hideous. Perry somehow escapes and attacks Doofenshmirtz, who tries to swat him with the magazine. He hits the switch on the inator, changing the setting to handsome, and it zaps him. He doesn't know he is handsome, so just leaves to get lunch with Perry. Phineas, Ferb and their friends have their ninja suits on, and when Candace walks out, they activate them, and the suits hide themselves from Candace. In the living room, Candace can't see them, but can still feel their presence, so she looks around for them. Phineas, still avoiding her, tells her to put on her suit, and she can see them, so Candace goes to do so. Everyone is giving Doofenshmirtz things and helping him, and all the girls like him. At lunch, the waiters give Doofenshmirtz and Perry whatever they want, and someone takes a picture of Doofenshmirtz. He sees the framed picture and thinks it got mixed up, but then Perry shows him a mirror. As they were leaving the diner, Doofenshmirtz was complaining about disliking everything, though he was handsome. Then, he explains to Perry how handsome people are given whatever the want, when or wherever they want it. Just then, a woman offers to give her baby to Doofenshmirtz, claiming it likes him more than her. Quickly, Doofenshmirtz refuses to accept the baby. Back at home, Candace was wearing her ninja suit and tries to show her mom, but she was still busy taking her knitting test. Each time Linda turned around to see what Candace was going on about, the costume caused her to move to another location. Finally, Candace takes the costume off, but the costume jumps out the window before Linda looks. Meanwhile, the citizens were still oogling over Heinz. Just then, his brother, Rodger, is very impressed that Doofenshmirtz has finally grown into his looks at age 47. He is about to crown him leader of the Tri-State Area, and Perry tries to shoot Doofenshmirtz with the De-Handesome-Inator, but commemorative balloons shaped like Doofenshmirtz get in his way. The kids take off their suits, and see Candace's suit behind the tree. They realize she still had it activated, making it hide from anyone who did not have the suits on. Candace pushes Linda's chair out of the den to show her the suits. Perry comes up to City Hall with Doofenshmirtz' remote. Doofenshmirtz doesn't care, because of the balloons. But Perry shoots anyway. It bounces off a mirror taped to a balloon, one taped to a building, the windows of six cars, and a mirror taped to a pigeon flying over City Hall. It hits Doofenshmirtz, turning him back to his ugly self. The kids activate their suits to put them away. The suits run away and hide before Linda sees them. The Inator bounces off the mirrors and hits itself. It hits Buford, and then blows up. Ferb mentions that Buford looks handsome, and Buford says it's a blessing and a curse. Transcript Songs *''I'm Handsome'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first time Baljeet is seen wearing a ninja suit. He will do it again in Ferb TV. *Doofenshmirtz's age is revealed (47). *Phineas and the gang play Robot Attack, which is also a game online. *There is a picture of young Candace on the wall next to Linda's door. *The De-Handsome-inator in reverse produced a similar effect to cutonium in that it made Doofenshmirtz so handsome no one could resist his handsomeness (except for Perry, but this could simply be because he is a Platypus and not a human). *The title resembles "The Best Lazy Day Ever". *Isabella wears a ninja suit again. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Candace says "Bust them" again. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "What Do It Do?") *Fourth time Linda stays at home while Phineas and Ferb build and play with their creation. ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Mom's in the House") *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz creates an inator that turns something ugly ("Best Lazy Day Ever"). *This is the second time Dr. Doofenshmirtz is hit with an inator designed to make someone ugly but turns himself handsome instead of ugly. Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on March 23, 2012. * This episode was paired with "The Doonkelberry Imperative" when it originally aired on Disney Channel. International Premieres *April 13, 2012 (Family Channel) *May 2, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *June 22, 2012 (Disney XD Poland) *June 24, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) *August 8, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel) *October 14, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *October 27, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *November 24, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) Errors * Before Linda types the answer to the question to what you call a clever knitter, the whole answer simply appears in the answer box before she types it. * Right before Linda answers her first test question, her answer and the correct answer are already on the screen before she even typed it in. *In the scene that Roger Doofenshmirtz is giving Heinz the speech "You have finally grown into your looks", the top stripe on his tie changes directions. *When Doofenshmirtz gets his picture taken in the cafe, he has a surprised look on his face. In the picture he is handed, he looks confused. *Linda would've failed the knitting test, due to constant Candace interruptions and getting dragged away from the computer. *The same two questions appear on Linda's test instead of changing. *When Linda is taking the test before she walks into a room right next to the front room but Candace has to walk down the hall to find her the next time. *The kids activate the suits to just be put away, so they only go behind the tree. Therefore Linda should've seen them. *Candace would've known better to turn the suit off before showing it to Linda. *When Buford is chasing the others in his robot costume, one scene doesn't show his neck showing. *At the beginning when everyone is running, only Isabella is heard screaming despite everyone's mouths are open. *When Doofenshmirtz tries to blast Perry, the crowd is still there, but they all went to go read fashion magazines in the previous scene. *Technically, Candace was the one who would've got busted due to disturbing Linda. *During the song I'm Handsome, during the line "My hair is wavy..." a woman in the background can be seen fainting over her windowsill. During the line "Take a picture..." she is seen fainting again the same way with the same awning that was near her, but coming in from a different direction. This is most likely due to the fact that Doofenshmirtz was animated separately, and they flipped the background to make it look different. *When Candace presses the remote to turn the TV on, the screen on the TV just gets darker. *In the hallway, Candace's room can be seen next to Phineas and Ferb's room, when it should be directly across from it. *When the ninja suits are first seen folded they're outlined in red instead of each kid's respective color. Continuity *The picture near the bathroom with Phineas and Ferb holding Perry and young Candace is seen again. ("Mom's in the House") *Second time Doofenshmirtz is referred to as ugly ("Best Lazy Day Ever"). He also makes his first ugly invention in that same episode. Allusions *''Spider Man'' - When Candace announces that "My busting sense is tingling", it is similar to Spider-Man's motto "My spider senses are tingling." *'Seinfeld '- When the restaurant puts lobster in Doofenshmirtz's eggs, it's like when George put lobster in the eggs. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz }} pl:Najcichszy dzień w historii Category:Candace Flynn